


Alerga

by Mieldyne



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: Simon, only a tiny youth all by his lonesome, has not only lost his father, but also his mother as well. Prompted by his mother to, Simon runs through the forest, but he knows that he’ll never outrun a bloodthirsty beast...





	Alerga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeMagician/gifts).



 

Run.

That’s what Simon’s mother wanted him to do, with or without her. The boy does hesitate though, turning towards her direction just in time to see her on the ground and yelling for him. Not to stay, but to run as fast as can, to  _ get away _ . Then he sees those frightening creatures get closer, and figure it’s smart enough to run and… mother will be alright, won’t she? Isn’t she a sorceress? She’ll be right behind him, he’s sure of it!

But the truth just happens to hurt his ears, hearing his mother’s final cries before going silent has the boy screaming as well. He clutches onto the pendant around his neck tightly - the mirror shard his father gave him the day before. Trevor Belmont had promised to return, yet if he didn’t the two of them were to flee together. Now Simon is all by his lonesome, making his way through the forest and only throwing frightened glances over his shoulder every so often to see just how close those creatures were to him. He can see light, both from a fire and flashes from lightning, as if Sypha did not go down without taking some of those lycans with her. If only Simon could use magic like his mother could… maybe he could have helped her-NO! His mother is alive and fighting, just like how she said she used to when she fought alongside his father! Just like the stories she had told him. He has to keep hoping, he has to have faith in his mother, and maybe extend more of that to his father as well. Trevor Belmont is an amazing warrior, one of the best in the Brotherhood. He’s just being held back, that’s all! No one can put an estimate on the time it would take to take on a super vampire like that man in the castle up in the mountains…

He’s got to keep running faster, as fast as he has ever ran in his short life so far, despite being the slowest child in his peer group. Simon pushes himself and breathes hard, whipping around trees and brush, climbing quickly over fallen logs and uneven terrain. Since entering the forest and leaving the road in hopes of throwing the beasts off even a little bit, he’s no long running in a straight line. But because of this, he has no clue on what to expect ahead of him inside the forest, where there are barely any clear paths. Maybe it was a mistake, that he should have stayed on the road...

All Simon’s thoughts come crashing down just as he does, the world around him spinning as he hadn’t seen a hill where he trips down. The sounds of beasts who are most likely scenting him, are getting closer as the boy’s body spirals down the slippery hill covered in fallen leaves and twigs. Simon protects his face as he descends down as well as trying to desperately slow down the speed in which he does so with his legs. His boots scrape the ground, sliding as much as he is, trying to catch onto anything that can stop him. It hurts still, when he hits the bottom of the hill one way or another and against a tree, his body aching with new forming bruises and scratches. Simon hopes to God that he isn’t bleeding, it’ll just make matters so much worse, from what he was told. Leaving a trail of blood, even just its scent, could mean he very well is going to become the dinner of a werewolf now. 

_ Get up. _ He screams at himself on the inside, tears spilling down his face as something  _ really _ begins to hurt badly somewhere on his body. The tiny Belmont breathes in sharply when he attempts to move, then screams unintentionally when he moves his left arm away from the tree he struck. Under his sleeve he can feel a wide area of pain, which he doesn’t even want to think about being anything other than an ache. It’s most likely bruising. Simon forces himself to get up, trying to blink through his tears of fear and pain, and keep moving. Those ravenous creatures are behind him and he knows they’re going to catch him if he stops any further. 

A howl can be heard as the boy limps forward. He jerks his head around again and spots a black figure on top of the steep hill. Simon panics as now he has been spotted by one of those beasts, who is now calling for backup. He can’t wait, he has to ignore the pain and power through his feeling of dread. Holding his injured left arm to his chest, the redhead leaps over another fallen log and picks his pace up again. Simon’s so tired and getting a little dizzy from his fall earlier, his vision a little from his constant stream of tears. He knows he’ll never outrun those beasts, and if they’re this close then it’s only a matter of time before they catch him. At this point in time, they must be toying with him, playing with their food basically.

Simon screams again in distress, maybe someone, somewhere can help him? He prays to God that there’s someone - anyone - out there. Maybe his mother can catch up to him and use some of her spells against those beasts to get rid of them, should she still be here… he knows she has to be. And of his father? What if, just  _ what if _ Trevor is still out there, and he’s on his way home. Of course he would take the road but… if the boy calls for him loudly, maybe his father can still hear him? Come over to him quickly like a storm and save him.

He calls and calls, being the only loud sound within the area besides the baying and howling lycans hot on his tail. Simon knows that his legs will fail him soon, aching and burning from all the energy spent and determination thinning. It almost didn’t register at first that there’s an impact at his backside that sends him lurching forwards and rattled around between more thin trees and plants. That growl… it’s so close to him now. He’s finally been caught, and Simon has no more energy to run, he hardly had the energy to scream either. 

“Mama… Papa…!!” He calls one last time as he now lays at the base of another tree, his whole body aching as the beast that struck him, it’s claws having cut into his back when it happened. The boy just couldn’t go on anymore, but he’s part of a family of warriors, he still has to fight! But he knows he’s small, he knows he’s just a child, and he knows that he’s no match for those werewolves, even if he wasn’t injured and had more energy. Simon can feel the blood rolling down his skin, the slashes in his shirt exposing the wound to the cool, open air and to the ravenous beast about to make him its meal. He collapses after trying to crawl away, putting most of his weight on his side to avoid applying pressure upon his badly bruised arm. Large, padded hands tipped with sharp claws grasps one of his ankles and yanks him back, and he can feel his heart skip a beat. This is it. He’s going to die here… and he didn’t do anything to defend himself.

But, as luck would have it, God has plans for this one. 

The day he would die will not be this night, as evidenced by the shrill battle cries of warriors -  _ human _ warriors - who enter the area and begin raining silver-tipped arrows at the beast looming. Simon didn’t even hear anyone approach, didn’t hear the sound of strings being drawn, swords being unsheathed, and soon the beast is felled quickly. It’s grip on his ankle releases the same time the warriors have forced their weight against the beast to knock it off its feet and away from the boy. The redhead couldn’t see any of it, being face down and still a shaking, sobbing mess, alternating between praying and crying for his parents. That’s when a gentle hand attempts to calm him, touch his shoulder and speak softly to him.

“‘Ey kid, yer safe now.” The kindly voice of a man speaks to him, taking the boy into his arms. For a moment, Simon almost couldn’t remember his own father’s voice, and mistakes the hunter for Trevor. Weakly, but eagerly, he clings to the stranger and ignores the beasts all around them as well as the hunters who are trying to destroy them. One day, he won’t be running, he promises himself.

“Where’s mama…?” His hoarse voice asks, feeling himself being lifted with ease and wrenching another sound as the pain definitely didn’t go away. Simon’s savior didn’t seem to care if his blood smeared on his clothing at all, and holds the boy close as they begin moving. The redhead’s eyes had been closed up until now, wanting to know the truth even when he had hoped this man is his father. His heart sinks when he doesn’t see the familiar jade coat, silver pauldron, or even the long, shaggy dark hair that Trevor Belmont sported before rushing off to that dreaded castle. Instead, Simon’s amber eyes gaze heavenward and find that his savior is just a stranger. A man with most of his hair hidden underneath a colorful bandana and a hardened expression, he’s focused on listening to another warrior shouting orders at him, then 

“I have no idea, kid. My team can try ta find’er… But we need ta leave, quick. Yer injured n’ need treatment.” The man explains as they move, which makes everything seem like a blur to Simon. The trees pass by quickly as his head spins more, stressed from the exertion and probably the blood loss. He still hopes that his parents are still around, that Sypha’s magic blast had gave her enough time to get away… mama’s coming, she’s just so far behind. 

“Don’t worry, I gotcha.” This man is so nice to him too, when he can see the tree tops begin to grow sparse he is wrapped in the man’s coat just before hearing… a horse? They both are getting mounted on it, with Simon being supported as he sits up between the man’s strong arms in the front.

“Thank you… sir.”

“Call me Grant.”

Simon’s tired eyes look up one last time before he sinks into a light slumber, seeing the warm smile given to him by Grant. He’ll soon learn that the warriors are a troupe of people living up in the mountains, and that they will gladly assist anyone in Simon’s position if they catch up to them in time. They wake him gently, Grant having carried him to the closest nurse and helps get the dirt, blood and sweat off of him so the wound is clean and ready to be bandaged. Simon wants to sleep, but he knows that he must cooperate if the pain is to be treated properly, and he reaches out to cling to his savior’s clothes when he tries to move away.

It all was a blur, everything that happened, because he’s so out of it, and seemed to have blacked out completely a couple of times. So the details of their journey and how long it took, who else had helped him and if they found any trace of his parents. It became  _ very _ apparent that neither Sypha nor Trevor Belmont are coming back, or even alive. In this dangerous world, he’d have to realize and accept this. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t cry against Grant, who hesitantly held him, to comfort him, as he’s treated.

It’s not just the physical pain that forced the tears from the boy’s eyes, it’s the heartbreak that he is now suddenly alone. A reality that he knew could very well happen, but never once thought it would come so soon, and so quickly.

“Everything’s gonna be alright, kid.”

“Mmh… I’m Simon…”

He has to be strong again, because even if he has these people who are busy trying to make him comfortable. To help in calming him down and taking the pain away, Simon knows he should rely too much on them, on Grant, or anyone else. As young as he is, he has to learn this, if he truly realizes it or not. The hurt in his heart will burn away as fuel, turned into determination when it runs out. His arm is placed in a sling and Grant helps him find an open bed to stay in. But he didn’t want to let go, not yet, as his grip remains until he’s sure his savior isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“I’ll stay fer a little while, Simon… but ya can get sleep now.” Grant doesn’t seem to be in a hurry anymore, petting back Simon’s fiery hair lightly as he sits on the edge of the bed. Some more people enter the room - the hunting party that had found him - and decide not to crowd the poor kid. All he can hear is murmurs about a village being set ablaze, people slaughtered left and right, and finding some bodies.

Simon tuned it all out, focused more on just believing that it’s not  _ his _ home, those bodies weren’t  _ his _ people, and that this could be just a bad dream. When he wakes up, his mother will be there, even though he’s old enough to know she won’t. And his father will walk through the doors and open his arms for him, even when he knows that dead men cannot give affectionate hugs. His brain is in a mess now, torn between “knowing better” and his unrealistic hopes that he rather believe. 

As he begins to drift off, he moves his hand over the mirror shard protectively, curling up onto his side. One day, Simon will face the truth, but he’ll be different. Older, mature, and more than ready to finish what was started this night. But that day will be far off into the future, so his dreams are all he has for now, nightmares hopefully calmed in the presence of his new mountain friends, and forever remember the family he could still have if it wasn’t for…

 

**Dracula.**


End file.
